Like Father, Like Son
by annam645
Summary: Joe's son J.J. comes to help teach cove-ops when Blackthorne and Gallagher combine, what happens when they get a mission? COC action and Zammie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DONT onw the Gallagher series...obviously**

Cams POV

Breakfast, Friday Morning

"What do you want?" I playfully answered my cell phone.

"Gee I miss you too!" replied one of the people I've grown closest to in life

J.J.

Before you start to hate me and assume the worst…

*_flashback*_

"_Stop!" I yelled," give it back"_

"_In your dreams Morgan" He chuckled out_

"_Joey he took my bebe gun" I said and then flipped him._

_Joseph Soloman then took the gun from his son's hands and handed it back to me._

"_Here you go Cameron" my godfather replied, "and for you young man, drop and give me 75"_

_J.J. smirked and then chuckled and said "Dad I'm 11, I think I can handle some pushups."_

"_Do the pushups Joseph" my father Matthew Morgan, the World's best spy at the time, replied "You'll appreciate them later" my dad winked_

_J.J. looked confused, I giggled and blushed, getting what my dad meant._

"_They'll help you get girls…" he replied in a duh voice_

_Joe smirked, J.J. blushed. HE WAS TOO EASY! But he was family even if we weren't technically related. That's when my twin brother walked in hold one of my other bebe guns grinning and saying_

"_Looking for this Cams?"_

_*end flashback*_

"Sure" I retorted, "How could I not miss you?" I smiled, but Zach didn't he looked confused, hurt, confused, and then hungry (?). He smirked and asked

"Talking to Jimmy?"

I ignored him and continued my phone call

"So J.J. what _do_ you want?"

"Can't I just call my super hot bestest friend?"

"Don't call me hot!" I hissed for the ninety-seventh time in six years. "Stop being a perv"

"Can't stop it, it's just how I am"

"So how's the boyfriend?"

"I think you, of all people know I'm not dating him anymore" I said in a tight voice. "And that ended like a year and a half ago!"

"Not Josh you idiot, the one across from you"

I'm pretty sure I blushed…

Zach scowled and looked disappointed, thinking I was talking to a potential boyfriend. He still didn't know that I like _liked _him, but I was still kind of pissed at him. Wouldn't you be if you just found out his my wanted to kill you? Like honestly, I get it was a delicate subject, but even a heads up something like "Hey my mom isn't dead she works for the COC and wants to kill you." Would have been ok…I guess?

"HA-HA you're blushing"

"Wait how do you know J.J?."

"Bye Cams!"

I hung up my phone, that's when Grant walked in to the cafeteria with an evil grin on his face the oone he used when he knew something.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I screamed

"Whoa Gallagher Girl are you PMSing or something, you need to calm down."

"You did not seriously just ask me if I'm PMSing"

Zach smirked (I totally wasn't expecting that; note the sarcasm)

Macey laughed

Jonas and Liz blushed

Bex and Grant looked at their hand awkwardly

Mr. Soloman then took the podium

"Since we have joined Gallagher and Blackthorne, we have had to make some changes. As you all know class sizes will be larger, so the faculty has agreed to get each teacher an assistant. Of course they all have very high clearance levels."

Joe then proceeded to introduce each co-teacher. I wasn't listening but because of my trained spy brain **(A/N I just had to put that :D)** I would remember everything he was saying. Joe finished with who would be helping with his class.

"And unfortunately my so-"

"Oh so now I'm unfortunate dad"

**It's kind of cliffy i know i know well R&R please even if you hate it just click the lik please...pretty please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I dont own Gallagher Girls...poop_**

_Chapter Recap: "Oh so now I'm unfortunate dad?"_

**Cammie's POV**

**Friday, Breakfast.**

Whispers filled the room most along the lines of, Mr. Soloman has a son, Well he sure does look like Joe (wink. wink.), and is he Abby's son too?

Well umm yeah. He's standing right there….

And yeah I'll admit it J.J. was hot, but he's like my childhood best friend, and I wanted Zach

And no he's not Abby's son, years ago when Abby was MIA for three years, Joe married to Annabeth Higgins(who he never loved as much as Abby) they had J.J. Annabeth was my dad's partner on the mission he went MIA during, she alike my dad has not been found …yet.

"Hi" J.J. said "I'm J.J. you probably get it stands for Joseph Jr., but call me J.J." he said this harshly, "And if you didn't get that last part how the hell did you get In to this school? I'm 20,"this next part was aimed mainly at the guys as he was glaring at them all. "And Cameron Morgan Is like family to me so if you hurt her I'll break your face."

I put my head down to hide my blush

Grant glared feeling neglected

J.J. hastily added "oh same thing with Grant but feel free to mess with him" J.J. chuckled

Bex smirked. She and Grant had been together for three-and-a-half weeks.

J.J. smiled. I'm sure pretty much every girl in the room blushed, every girl except for me.

**Zachs POV**

**Before Class Friday**

Jonas, Nick, Grant, and I were all at our dorm getting ready for class

I flopped down on my bed and would've fallen asleep if my trained spy nose hadn't smelled cologne

I looked at Grant he had fallen asleep on his bed

Nick was eating an apple he brought back from the Grand Hall

…So that left Jonas who was in the bathroom brushing his hair

I smirked. "Jonas?"

"Wahuh" he muffled his mouth full of tooth paste

"Jonas…"

"Zach…"

"Are you wearing cologne?"

"Uhhh…..Ummmm….Ubbbbb ….no?"

"Wow you're such a great liar you must have learned from Matthew Morgan himself"

"Do you find it awkward that Matthew Morgan is you're girlfriends dad, but your obsessed with him? "

"This isn't about me Jonas, and she's not my girlfriend…yet"

"Are you sure"

"YES I am sure that Cammie is not yet my girlfriend, and so what if her dad is like my spy idol" ok I was kind of obsessed but he has always been my spy idol, even before I knew about cam, "so what's up with the cologne?" I asked as we were walking to COW

"What's wrong with me wearing cologne?"

I threw my hands up and smirked "nothing, absolutely nothing" I said

I swiftly walked up to Cammie and put my arm around her shoulders and said "so let me guess your madly in love with J.J.?"

She shrugged my arm off, but it's ok I just put it back around her shoulders and said "Shut up Zach, he's like my brother"

"HEY" Grant said sounding insulted

"Hey what" Cammie laughed

I loved when she laughed it was beautiful. God man up Good. Stop being a sissy.

Cammie wasn't being herself today "What's wrong Gallagher Girl"

"Nothing IM FINE"

"Sheesh calm down"

"Just leave me alone Zach" she said as she did what she does best, disappear into a huge crowd of people.

**2 chapters in one day well R&R please tell me if youo love it hate it what do youo think is up with Cammie**

**~annam645**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Gallagher girls**

**Chapter Recap:** _"Just leave me alone Zach" she said as she did what she does best, disappear into a huge crowd of people._

**J.J. POV **

**Walking around Gallagher, Friday morning**

I chuckled to myself. Teenagers and there angsty selves. That boy, Zach I think his name is, he so _likes_ Cams. And I'm pretty damn sure she _likes _him too. When I was in the grand hall this morning during breakfast, he had a look of jealousy on his face while I was on the phone with her. Cam never blushes and when I mentioned Zach, she was the color of a tomato. Maybe I should talk to Zach or Cammie. I'd probably end up scaring the socks off of Zach. I loved Cam as a sister and if he ever did something to hurt her I'd do a lot more than break his face. I turned a corner deep in thought about random things, and almost trampled a cute girl.

"Oh sorry" I apologized "I'm J.J." I said, I loved being able to use my real name. When I was on the one year mission I just got back from, I was known as Alex.

"It's ok it was probably my fault, I'm Gia by the way I'm Dr. Fibs' co" she smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen before.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around" I said as I hastily walked away. Girls never made me nervous, and I mean never. Why did she?

"Wait" she added, "do you know how to get to Dr. Fibs lab?"

"No sorry."I lied. I was dying here; I needed to go lie down

"You don't want to tell me, ok I see how it is" she laughed

"You're on the research track right"

"Yes I am"

"I personally know I'm a very excellent liar," she rolled her eyes, "How did you spot that lie so easily?"

"Wow you know, I've never seen a guy look at me that way before." She laughed

"Crap" I mumbled. I had been sloppy and I had let a woman, and a very hot woman at that, distract me.

"And after a year in Paraguay?" she asked

"I have to go"

"Sure you do, but really where _is _Dr. Fibs lab?"

"How did you know I was in Paraguay" I accused

"I'm on the R and D track I know a lot."

"The lab is on the third floor fifth door on the right" I answered

"Thanks, I'll see you around" she retorted a little too quickly

"She was mysterious…I like mysterious."

**Grants POV**

**C&A, Friday late morning**

This class is soooooooooooo boring I thought to myself.

"Well Mr. Morgan, you can write me a 1000 word essay on why this class will help you in the future, to impress upon you how important this class really is."

"Oops" I said aloud.

"Oops won't cut it when you're at a ball run by your target to get information at."

"What about Fuck?" I smirked earning a few snickers from the class

"How about 6000 words and three nights' detention?"

"I rolled my eyes"

"Make it 8000, on my desk tomorrow morning 7:30 a.m. deadline"

Shit.

**Cammie POV**

**Dinner, Friday night**

I was eating, more like stabbing my food. I was pissed at everything, Zach, J.J. not telling me he was coming, and the grand hall not having soy sauce, I mean it was Chinese food….

"Are you ok Cammie" Liz hesitantly asked

I put on a fake smile "Of course Lizzie why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Gallagher Girl" Zach interuppeted, "Your pretty much killing your dinner.

"Well technically it's already dead" Jonas answered even thought it was a question

I glared at him "IM FREAKING FINE ZACH!"

"Language Cammie" Liz basically screamed

"WHAT DID YOU DO" grant yelled at Zach seeing my expression while I was staring at him.

"Nothing why?" Zach put on an innocent look

"Well, you idiot cam is glaring and umm well he used a pre swear and she never uses and "bad " language"

"I'm leaving now" I said while getting up

….

I was aimlessly walking through the halls with no destination just thinking when I walked into a wall…wait walls don't breath…walls don't have heart beats…walls don't smell like… Zach?

"Zach?" I asked

"Ca- Gallagher Girl"

I laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" I couldn't tell him how I thought it was funny how he almost called me by my full name."

"What's wrong with you lately?"

"Not gonna answer that again" I sighed and started to walk away

Zach picked me up with his hands around my hips and placed my right in front of him. The gesture was too fast for me to protest.

"Never do that again" I said in a harsh voice

"You know you loved it" he retorted in a sing-song voice

"What is so important that you needed to pick me up too te-"

I never got the chance to finish because Zach took the chance to kiss me, and I kissed him back

"What was that" I hissed

"That Gallagher girl, was called a kiss you know like the time in Roseville before Jimmy and GeeGee walked by, and the time at Blackthorne" Zach replied with a goofy grin on his face

"Zach I'm sorry I can't do this now" I said with a single tear running down my cheek

Zach then again picked me up a sat my on a window sill sliding himself next to me. I tried to get off and walk back to my room, but Zach put me on his lap. I expected him to be soft and sweet, but this is Zachary Goode

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?" he almost screamed

"well if you scream at me I'm not gonna say anything"

"Cam," he sounded tired and he kissed my neck (just once), "really what's wrong?"

**Kinda cliffy I know I know so I'm sorry for grammatical errors if there are any and I'll try to update soon so what's gonna happen in the next chapter…well**

**Zammie **

**Maybe**** some Jia (J.J. and Gia)**

**Jiz and then Brant (I say brant instead of Grex bc Grex sounds weird)**

**Right now I'm not sure about Macey and Nick I know I wanna eventually make them end up together but I want them to bicker at first so that might take a while for me to add in.**

**So next chapter well be half fluff half spy awesomness they're gonna get a mission **

**What do you think it's gonna be? R&R tell me there and leave some reviews thx**

**WOO over 1000 word that's a new record!**

**~love annam645**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You really should get by now I don't own Gallagher girls**

**Grant POV**

**After Dinner, His Dorm**

My mom is gonna kill me when she finds out about this. So far I have 5000 words ugh I hate that class.

"Where's Zach," Nick came in asking

"I don't know" I mumbled in gibberish.

"Why?" Jonas asked

"I just have to tell him how right he was about McHenry"

"You soooo love her" Zach said as he walked in

"Where have you been" Nick asked suspiciously

"Gallagher Academy, Roseville Virginia, 2011"

"Well duh time travel doesn't exist yet"

"Grant" said in an effort to join the conversation

"Right…" Jonas said

Sometimes this kid scares me

"Don't you have an 8000 word paper to write?" I asked

"Shut up"

"Well I'm going to bed"

"It's 7:30"

"I'm tired"

"You Tired? I thought Zachary Goode was never tired?" Macey came into our room saying this

"What do you want, Macey" Nick said in a very rude tone

"Cammie wants Grant to meet her in the kitchen Secret Passageway, you know the only on that opens…"

"Why did she send you?" Zach asked

"She's in a mood I didn't question her" Macey replied

"I have to work on this paper, I can't go" Grant sighed

"I'll do it" Jonas said, "It's not like you're gonna finish it anyway."

"YAY thanks Jonas" Grant said like a little girl in a candy store.

"_Just give me the laptop_" Jonas said rudely

"Bye roomies" Grant said basically skipping out of the room

"Bye Macey" Nick said

"Whatever"

**Zach POV**

**Walking back to the dorm, Friday 7:31pm**

Cam insists theirs is nothing wrong with her, but I still don't believe her. She ran back to her room the first chance she got. I already know she's pissed at me I mean she's never this rude. I just couldn't figure the appropriate way to tell her that my mom wants kill her, and that I'm pretending to be on her side to keep her safe. Crap she doesn't know that last part yet. I should probably tell her.

**Cammie POV**

**Secret Passageway, waiting for Grant**

I was pacing in the passageway waiting for Grant to come I had mixed emotions, I was nervous, Excited and still pissed at Zach but less pissed I guess. I just don't get how he hasn't already figured out what's wrong with me. That's when the opening to the passageway opened. But it wasn't Grant It was…Zach?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You really should get by now I don't own Gallagher girls**

**Cammie POV**

**Secret Passageway, 8:19pm**

"Za-Zach?"

"Cam I need to talk to you"

"I thought you already finished talking to me"

"I never said that"

"Well can we talk later then, I'm waiting for Grant"

"No you're not Grant's right here" Grant said, "We can talk later if you want Cams"

"Yeah Grant can you come back later?" Zach said never taking his eyes off of me"

I turned to Grant, "No Zach was just leaving, and I have to talk to you, it's important."

"Cam what I have to tell you is important too" Zach said like a child who's lollipop was just taken away

"Zach please I need to talk to Grant"

"Fine" he sighed while leaving

"Okie Cams what do you need" Grant asked

"I heard **some** of a conversation mom was having with J.J. and Joe yesterday night" I stopped unsure how to continue

"And…." Grant asked

"I have some good news…. And some bad news, bad news first right?"

"Duhh."

"I don't know If I…we can trust Zach anymore"

"Wh-What" Grant stammered out

"He works for the circle, for his mom" I said

"N-no he's my best friend he wouldn't do this to me, to you"

"To me?" I asked

"Cammie I don't know how you don't see how much he actually _likes_ you, it's sickening actually"

I thought about this for a minute, "It doesn't matter anymore"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Grant Wait" He turned around

"Yeah" he asked

"I have some good news too"

"What is it?"

"We get a pre-op mission" I said trying to smile

"Oh goodie excuse me while I go punch Zach, wait where is it?"

"Home" I said while shrugging

"You mean home as in Vermont?"

"Yeah were going Home to Vermont where we will attend Chesapeake Bay High School with all of our old friends."

"Oh ok who else is goin"

"The eight of us"

"Wait even Zach?"

"I guess soo"

"Why are they letting him go?"

"I don't know I just heard some of the conversation."

"Moms gonna tell us tomorrow we leave Sunday"

**Grant POV**

**Dorm Friday 9:02p.m.**

"Hey Zach, can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Yeah sure I guess"

We both then proceeded to the hallway.

"What do you-" he never finished because I took that chance to slug him right in the jaw

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Zach you've been my best friend since seventh grade and I thought I could trust you Cammie thought she could trust you and you lie?, how could you do this, how could actually make Cammie think you liked her just so you could help your mom capture her?"

"Wh-What that's not true"

"Really Zachary then please explain" Cammie said a she sauntered down the hallway

"Cameron, you don't understand"

"I want to understand, Zach explain NOW" she almost yelled you could tell she was about to cry

"Cam, don't even try he'll just tell you another lie" Grant said pushing her away walking her back towards her room.

**Cammie POV**

**Her bed, 12:15 am**

I couldn't sleep I wanted to know what Zach wanted to tell me I wanted to cry, I wanted to stuff my face with ice-cream and do nothing. That's when my phone vibrarted I received a text from Zach saying

_**Cam, **_

_**I know you don't want anything to do with me right now but please let me explain, if you come I know you'll give me another chance, if you don't I understand too and I'll leave you alone. Meet me with the pigeons in 10 minutes**_

_**Zach**_

I don't know why I did just something made me trust Zachary Goode so I went. I put on some sweatpants a big hoodie and some slippers and made my way to the pigeons. When I got there I saw Zach pacing

"You came" he smiled

"I did and you have 5 minutes to explain starting…now"

"Cam I don't work for my mom, really I hate her with a passion. I 'work' for her as a double agent. When Blackthorne first exchanged with Gallagher and I met you and really started too like you I told her I'd work for her to keep you safe."

I didn't need to hear anymore, I could see it in his eyes Zachary Goode was not lying to me. I ran up and hugged him. He lifted my chin up with his finger, and said

"So I'll take it you forgive, and believe me?"

I didn't need to answer I just kissed him, and he kissed me back. It was a sweet kiss full of passion.

"Does this mean you're mine?" he hopefully asked

"Duhh." I answered

**Thanks for reading I'll update asap okie so you'll learn more about the mission in the next chapter and schuff, R&R please :)**

**~love me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls**

**Ok so some of you have gotten confused if you thought this story was mainly going to be about JJ I'm sorry but it's not. He will be included in future chapters but he's not a huge character. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Cammie POV**

**Moms office, Saturday afternoon**

"So we're not going home" I asked

"No it's just too dangerous with you wanted by the circle."

"Wait," my mom asked, "how did you know? "

"I don't know…" I said

"HA I knew you were listening to our conversation the other night, I _thought _my office was soundproof"

"And I thought I was getting a mission" I said angrily

"Well nothing is what it seems Ms. Morgan " Joe said

"When did you get here?" I asked

"Doesn't matter" Joe told me

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night I guess mom"

"Bye kiddo" she said and smiled

_Time skip_

_Dinner_

"So were not getting a mission?"

"WE ARE NOT GETTING A MISSION" I whisper yelled for the eighth time in two minutes

"Oh I guess it's ok" Liz said trying to make the situation more positive

"Thank you Lizzie" I said

Zach then sat down across from me

"So what's wrong with you" he asked with an obnoxious smirk plastered on his face

"Were not getting a mission" I said and then shrugged

Grant then asked "Wait, we never said anything about a mission to you two, how do you know?"

"Cammie told us yesterday" Bex answered

"But I never told you guys" Grant said suspiciously

"You talk in your sleep dude" Jonas said not looking up from his laptop

My mom along with Madam Dabney then took the podium

"Attention students" my mother said

"we're having a dance!" my Madame Dabney exploded

"Joyous" Bex said in a **VERY** sarcastic tone

"but" my mom interrupted, "all students are required to go," most of the boys groaned, "and, girls you are not allowed to wear something you would usually wear," most of the girls looked confused, "we're working on disguises wear something that even you wouldn't be caught dead in.

Zach smirked

Liz blushed

Macey and Nick still weren't here

"The dance will be held on next Saturday night, thank you for your attention."

"I'm sunddenly not hungry." I said. I felt queasy. I'm the girl no one ever sees and now because of this opposite personality ball, I Cameron Anne Morgan have to dress like a girl that everybody sees AKA a slut.

_Time Skip _

_after dinner_

"Do you guys wanna come watch a movie with us or do some homework or something, in our room?" Bex asked

"Sure the boys said in unison"

We were walking back to our room I opened the door and screamed at the sight I saw

Macey, as in Macey McHenry one of my best friends was on her bed making out with her 'mortal enemy' Nick Ryans

"What?" everybody asked confused, and worried at the same time

"Oh I can totally see you hate Mchenry, Ryans" Zach smirked

The two finally broke apart.

"Umm enemies with benefits" Macey asked with a slight blush

"I think we're gonna go to bed actually" Zach said smirking still and quickly pecking me on the lips, "that means you too Nicky"

"Don't call me Nicky" Nick mumbled out obviously embarrassed

"Night guys" we said while closing the door

"Well what was that" I asked

"I think you could cleary see what that was"

"That's not what I meant"

"Do you guys really want to know?" Macey asked

"Yeah" the three of us answered in unison

"Ok well this summer my parents, and the winters were on a publicity cruise for 2012 campaign, my dad decided to run for vice president with Winters again" MAcey stopped

"And" I asked

"Umm, and, I guess"

"You guess what" Bex spat out

"I was with Preston" I laughed at this I mean this was Preston Winters the son of a possible president one of the geekiest boys alive. "And well Nick is Preston's cousin and we sort of hit it off, but I was still with Preston, but I guess Nick couldn't tell and stuff, he thought I was trying to lead him on, but I wasn't. So after that we didn't talk for the remainder of the cruise."

"Macey why didn't you tell us?" I asked

"I wasn't sure how"

"But I ended up having to end things with Preston because of school starting"

"Nick just came up to talk to me, he apologized for being such a jerk, I accepted his apology and he told me he was sorry about what happened with me and Preston breaking up and stuff " She stopped again

"Continue" Liz said getting in to the story

"And then I kissed him" she smiled "and he kissed me back"

**Aww cute ending so R&R please pretty please I 'll update after 5 reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for being MIA for like ever and not staying true to the 5 reviews thing I've been super busy**

**Oh and one more thing I've have gotten a few reviews about plot holes and thanks I love constructive criticism but this is my first story soo I'm trying…yeah**

**Just to share right now I'm listening to Welcome To The Black Parade by MCR if you haven't heard it you should I love this song…**

**~Anna**

**P. S. every chapter I'm gonna put a review thing up to update and I promise to stay true to it (I hope) lol jk I will**

**Todays 11/22/11 I thinks that's a cool date anyway on to the story**

**OK so for every future chapter I write refer to the previous chapters for disclaimer**

**Thursday night**

**Zach's POV**

**Zach's bed 11:56**

Saturday was the worlds weirdest day. Nick like _likes_ Macey, Cammie has to dress like a slut next Saturday night. Ok that part wasn't weird it was actually somewhat….exciting! Ok okay I might be a spy in training but I'm still a teenage boy…

**Liz's POV**

**Liz's bed 12:04**

"Liz are you ok?" Cammie asked

"Hmph? O yeah," I composed myself, something learning with three CO track trainees teaches you

Cammie snickered "No you're not, do you wanna tell me what's up?" she said while walking over to sit with me on my bed

"The stupid reverse personality dance"

"Oh I understand," she said while sighing

"What did I hear about a dance?" Macey questioned

"O um well you weren't at dinner Saturday night so you don't know" I said while smirking Zach's smirk

"Were having a dance Saturday night and we have to dress reverse our personality" I said, but It came out sounding more like a question because this was Macey knowing her she might take it to far.

"Ugh so I have to wear pink" Macey groaned**(A/N so everybody Macey according to the books is not some hyper girl who loves pink and is totally girly she likes dark colors, is beautiful, is good at makeup, and is a rebel and if you don't remember(book one) when Cammie and bex first met her she started smoking just saying)**

"And Cammie and I have to dress like sluts" I said

"Ahh Elizabeth don't worry because you're a lot more conservative then Cam, you don't have to look as slutty as her"

"O gee thanks Macey" Cammie said with a death tone

"I gotta go shop for dressed don't bother me" Macey said in a singsong tone

Cammie and I shared a scared glance fearing for the worst.

**Bex POV**

**Secret Passagway 12:59**

I woke up on top of Grant, checking my watch and seeing it was already 1 am! We had come to the passageway after to dinner just to be….alone… I guess I fell asleep. Grant started to stir next to me mumbling something along the lines of "NO! Ferb can't die he's the best character, he doesn't talk!"

"Grant you idiot wake up!"

"OK Okay I'm up god woman"

"Did you just call me woman?" I chuckled

"No…"

"Ok," laugh, "we should go back to our rooms"

"Alright night British bombshell, good night" he said then pecked my lips sweetly

"Night"

**Nick POV**

**Nicks bed 1:09**

So I guess I was with Macey now I mean I man I'm not totally sure but I mean I kissed her…. I don't know I'll ask Zach for advice tomorrow.

I heard the door creek open and I guess Zach did too because he was instantly awoken. Jonas didn't wake up though he slept like a brick because he wasn't trained to wake up with the sound of a mosquito flying across the room. Zach and I exchanged a look knowing it was Grant. We silently then picked up our pillows and chucked them at Grant knowing that at the speed they were going at and the force behind them Grant was going to be knocked over and get a few nasty bruises.

"What the Fu- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Grant screamed like a little girl

Zach and I both burst out laughing

"What the hell was that?" He screamed, thank god all the rooms here were sound proof

"Hey dude watch your fucking language" Zach said

I snickered

"So where were you" I asked

"Secret Passageway" Grant replied trying to not burst with excitement, because he knew that we knew that he was with Bex.

"Not interested I'm going back to bed" Zach said while yawning

"Well since I can't move now I guess I'll just sleep right here on the ground" Grant said

"You do that man, and by the way we didn't hit you that hard" Zach said

**Saturday Night**

**Maceys POV**

**Dorm 6:56**

The halls buzzed with girls getting ready for the dance, it starts at 7. I had gotten everybody their dresses. Cammie refuses to look at hers. She's afraid she will kill me when she sees hers. Bex hates hers. Liz thinks hers is to revealing. Mine, mine is just hideous. Liz, Bex and I started to head down to the dance. I don't know where Cammie is she disapeered when we all started to get ready…

**Nicks POV**

**Grand Hall 6:59**

Macey and her long legs were walking down the stairs and I couldn't help but stare. Even thought she didn't look like herself she looked HOT.

**Grants POV**

**Grand Hall 6:59**

I was goofing around with Nick when he turned around and started to stare. I turned too and saw British bombshell and she looked beautiful but I couldn't help but chuckel she looked super girly but like herslf not so much….

**Jonas' POV**

**Grand Hall 6:59**

I was talking to Zach when suddenly I saw Grant and Nick turn out of the corner of my eye, and heard Grant mutter shit to himself. I turned and saw Liz I think I'm about to drool she didn't look anything like herself I mean god she's beautiful, but she didn't looked beautiful she looked drop dean HOT!

**Zach POV**

**Grand Hall 6:59**

My three best friends turned around all of their mouths were hanging wide open. Three girls walked down the stair wait those weren't just any old girls, they were Bex, Macey, and Liz wow! Liz and Bex looked different, but McHenry looked so ridiculous I couldn't help but cackle. Where was Cam? The girls finally reached us. Macey glared at me for laughing. I smirked.

"Where's Cam?" I asked

"I dunno she disappeared when Macey attacked us with makeup" Liz answered

"Oh ok that sounds like her" I smiled hoping she wouold walk down those stairs any minute.

And that's when I saw her not looking like Cammie Morgan Chameleon walking down the stairs not looking beautiful of gorgeous, I mean in my eyes she was but anyway, she looked sexy. Cammie Morgan the girl no one ever sees looked sexy.

**Cammie POV**

**Grand Hall 7:09**

After Macey was out of the room I ran to our dorm and got dressed and put minimum make up in record time. I walked down the stairs in the terrible outfit I had to spend the night in. Zach was looking at me like I was going to disappear with his mouth the shape of an o. I walked to him and smirked and put my finger under his chin to close his mouth.

"Don't wanna catch flies do we?" I asked playfully

Zach smirked then kissed me hungrily we were about to start making out in front of everybody when Grant cleared his throat.

"Look I get your with my sister and stuff, but if you're gonna do that just don't do it in front of me" Grant said sounding disgusted

Zach smirked

I was wearing a short, tight black dress with a ruffely bottom with blue streaks with black hanging earrings, black knee high stripper boots and a black flower in my hair

Bex was wearing a pink dress with black peep-toes a diamond necklace and blue earings Grant got her for her birthday last month.

Liz had a tight red dress on with red heals a necklace her dad gave her for Christmas last year with a l on it, diamond swirl earrings, and a red bow headband. I mean this_ is _Liz

Macey had a sheer peach dress with peach flats peach hear earrings and her hair In a ponytail but she still looked like a super model.

**R&R out fits on my profile ill update after 7 reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm soooo sorry about the super long update. I've been super busy with dance soo yeah sorry. So here's the new chapter. By the way I'm listening to Matt and Kim the band now lol just wanted to share….on to the chapter**

**Cammie POV**

**Dance 7:45**

Everybody was starting to walk in to the grand hall to 'enjoy ' the dance. I honestly was dreading it. I mean Liz found a loophole and got to act like an airhead all night, but no I couldn't find a loophole. To tell the truth though it didn't think Zach hated it that much, but on the other hand Joe or JJ glared at him every time he looked at me the wrong way. When he would look away from me so Joe wouldn't consider killing him, I would smirk his smirk.

"Wow. My smirk is annoying" I heard Zach mutter

"Now you understand" I said

"Well, personally I think it looks better on me"

I chuckled and sarcastically said, "Oh Zachary is that so?"

"Yes Cameron it is."

"So now were on a full name basis?"

"You started it" Zach said like a five year old

Zach and I were leaning against a table and I could slightly see him trying to look down the top part of my dress. I saw JJ chuckle and Abby restrain Joe and whisper something in his ear that calmed him down. I noticed Liz and Jonas dancing on the opposite side of the grand hall, managing to step on each other's feet. I saw Madame Dabney walk by Grant and Bex reminding Bex that Grant was supposed to be the one to lead. Macey and Nick were at the table with us and they were arguing. 'Big Surprise.'

"What are you to arguing about now," Zach asked, "three minutes and 47,48,49 seconds ago you were perfectly fine."

"It's not your business Goode" Macey retorted

"Macey thinks that I should be the one to tell Preston about us, not her." Nick said never taking his eyes off Macey

"You _are_ his cousin I said," I'd rather hear it from you rather than from Macey, from an ex." I looked down remembering the time I saw Josh and DeeDee outside the pharmacy. I remember how I felt, how Josh must have felt seeing me with another guy so short after we broke up.

"Cam are you ok?" Nick asked

"Oh yeah fine" I said smiling and looking up at Zach. I could never be myself with Josh and he might have been the one that saw me, but Zach knew me he understands me and most of all he trusts me which in the world means a lot.

Zach smirked "Do you wanna dance Gallagher Girl?"

Macey gave me a look that said "If you say no I will personally cut your throat" but on top of the she smiled. Well I think we've found our next future Abigail Cameron. So you see I had no choice.

I gave Zach a look and answered "Sure…"

Zach chuckled. I made an effort to be my cover still wearing the stupid dress and heels. I smiled at some of the boys that were staring at me and they all looked like they were going to faint. I tried not to laugh. Zach seemed angry and threw a death glare their way. Abby looked proud at the front of the room. I put my arms around Zach's neck and he put his behind my back. Sticking to my cover(unfortunately) I pulled him closer to me.

His voice was more of a hiss then a whisper. "What was that about?"

"Zach it's a cover calm down" I said trying to keep my giggling to a control. I mean Zachary Goode is jealous.

"Cam how can I calm down when my girlfriend is basically thronging herself at othe-"

"Oh shut up I said" cutting him off by kissing him hard on the lips, "Zach I just smiled please calm down"

He gave me a look then said "alright, you win"

"It wasn't a contest but alright" I said

"Oh shut up he said" mimicking me and then kissed me again.

**JJ POV**

**Dance 8:00 **

I saw Zach and Cam walk I with his arm around her waist he was looking at her like she was some kind of prize. I glared at him and he would look at her and act like nothing was wrong. You will never hear me say this again, but they're perfect for each other.

"You can say that again" Gia said standing next to me

"Hmm what o sorry I didn't see you there" I get that she said

Gia looked not hot, not sexy, not beautiful, but gorgeous. I must've been staring at her because she blushed and looked away

My dad was chatting with Dr. Fibs in the corner and they were laughing. Dr. Fibs never really did like me or Grant because of this one time when Grant was six and I was eight and My dad left Grant and I alone in a room with lab rats, and battery acid…so yeah

I guess Gia noticed me standing awkwardly next to her. Damn why dows this girl make me so nervous?

"Do you wanna dance" she hesitantly asked

I tried to calm myself down and said "Uh...sure" It came out more like a question though

"Oh ," she said, "I get it it's ok"

"No, no, no Gia," I said it's I want to, I just am probably the world's worst dancer" I said looking down

She laughed "It's ok I'll show you." She said while smiling.

"Alright" I said pulling her out on o the dance floor. When my dad and Dr. Fibs saw this, dad smirked at Dr. Fibs frowned. Gia noticed me looking their way.

"Oh don't worry about him he's just being himself" she said

"I guess you guys are close" I said wiggling m eyebrows

"Oh shut up, that's gross"

"What do you mean"

"JJ, he's my dad"

"Oh explains why he's glaring at me more than usual"

She laughed her beautiful laugh again

"Wait," I asked than why did you need to know where his lab was?

"O easy answer, because I've never actually been here. My mother wanted me away from 'this' life"

"Then why are you here now?" I asked

Gia shifted uneasily "Er um my mother passed away, um I mean got killed on a mission two months ago and I have always been really good at science and making things, so my dad told me everything."

"Oh god Gia I'm soo sorry"

"Don't I have had enough of that, and you did nothing wrong I can't blame you so you don't have to be sorry."

"Oh ok"

"Umm I have to go" she said

"Bye, have a nice night" I said

**Cammie's POV**

**Dance 8:15**

I saw Gia run out. She looked like she was going to cry. I had heard her mom passed away on a mission a few moths ago

I hated being here so I decided to use my cover to 'leave early.' Zach and I were back at the table sitting and just laughing at Tina Alvarez and her not so much of a cover. She was flirting with every boy in the grand hall that would give her the time of day. When I got the idea. I leaned closer to Zach and whispered

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Zach looked at me because he didn't expect that coming out of my mouth then h smirked and said

"Hell to the yes"

I whispered in his ear again just so he could hear "Zach you of all people should know I'm not a slu so get this I'm using this as a way to get out of here"

Zach looked at me and said "Cam I'm not an idiot of course I know"

"Good" I said

"You mean goode right?"

"Whatever" I said

I grabbed his hand and started to walk out of the hall. I started to giggle for added effect. I could see Joe cringe at the front of the room where he was talking to my mom who started to laugh.

We were in the hallway when I asked "So we have like two hours what do you wanna do?"

Zach wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed "Wow. I even saw that coming and still asked"

"You know I wasn't kidding right" he asked

"Oh I know" I said

"C'mon Cam can't we have a little fun?" he asked as we were walking back up towards our rooms

"Maybe another time" I said, "I'm tired"

"Always tired aren't you, well anyway since that's out of the picture we can watch a movie in my room If you want" He said

"Ok that sounds fine, as long as you don't try anything"

"Really Cam you think I'd be the onoe to make the first move" he told me smirking

"Yes Zach I do and I have to go change so I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes"

"Can't I come wait for you in your room while you change, I promise I won't peek"

I laughed and said "I I soooooooo totally believe you, you know never mind that I'll meet you in your room in a few" I started walking back to me room

When I got back to my room I through on a tank top and some baggy sweatpants, and started walking back to Zach's room to watch a movie. I didn't make it all the way thought before I saw the face that haunted my dreams the face of the woman who did not resemble Zach at all but had the same deep pools for eyes.

The bitch said "Hello Cameron what are you up to tonight"

"Like you actually care" I sail while trying to find the panic butting on the bracelet I was always required to wear.

**Rachel POV**

**Grand Hall 8:30**

I saw Cammie and Zach 'sneaking off'. Cammie just using her cover to avoid the ball. I found it quite funny actually so I laughed. Then I saw Joe's expression and laughed even harder.

"Joe calm down" I said

"How can I calm down? How can you laugh when a _horny teenage boy_ is sneaking off with your daughter?"

"Joe Cams is just looking for an excuse to leave early; you know these kinds of events aren't her thing"

"Whatever" Joe mumbled as he walked over to ask Abby to dance

I was talking to Madame Dabney about how this was a great idea etc. when I heard the loud code black alarm and my daughter's name flash across the screen

_**Cameron Morgan East Wing Emergency**_

I went up to the micro phone and said Rebecca Baxter, Grant Morgan, Macey McHenry , and Nick oo you know what your name is just c'mon.

**Cammie POV**

**East wing 9:12**

"O shit"

**OK so I know a cliff hanger I hope this makes up for being MIA I hope to update again before the holidays but If I don't I definitely will over break, his was a fluffy chapter because the next few are probably gonna be semi-intense anyway…**

**So what are your Christmas plans tell me in a review oh and please please please review**

**~anna 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so thanks guys for reviewing and soo fast I might add. I noticed I forgot the disclaimer the last chapter and btw it's still the one people wanted his mom doesn't die I liked that one better too like people said it adds tension**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story never will**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story never will**

**For both chapters ^.^**

**On to the story**

**Cammies POV**

**East wing 9:13**

I felt like I was going to puke. My heart was in my throat I had no idea what to do. Breath cam breath is all I told myself. But she kept talking and giving me a sickly sweet smile and talking about her Zachy. Well newsflash your little 'Zachy' isn't so little anymore and as far as I know he isn't hers either.

"Well I guess you know that Zachary has been playing you all this time" She said while smiling

I gasped. I knew that's what she thought. I was glad Zach told me that he was working as a double agent for her. I saw it in her eyes, she wasn't lying, well she thought she wasn't

"I don't believe you" I snapped back

"You don't have to" Zach said walking up behind her. He was smirking and had a playful look in his eyes. He was asking me to continue this game, to mess with his mother.

"But" he continued "it's not gonna stop me from enjoying watching you die"

"I don't get it" I pleaded although I was about to crack up laughing, "I thought what we had was real, I thought…"

"Ah Cameron, I thought you were smarter than that, I mean you're father was a smart man"

I heard the door open a watched as my mother and Mr. Solomon walk, more like strutted in, followed by six certain best-friends who looked extremely nervous.

"Hello there Cinidrie(sin-id-dree)" my mother said

"Rachel, how have you been?" Mrs. Goode nodded

"like you care" my mother answered

"Like mother like daughter" Ms. Goode smiled

Zach chuckled

"What's so funny Zachary" my mother asked

"Oh nothing" he answered

"Really Zachary" Joe said "because I'd really like to hear it"

Zach had given all of my friends a look basically telling them what was going on

"I can't believe, you, of all people Joe have yet to figure out I'm working for my mother" Zach said

Joe let out a fake gasp "Is that so Mr. Goode? Well it's nice to know that someone is carrying on the tradition of Bernius Blackthorne"

"More like the footsteps of me Joey" Zach's mom who I learned, name is Cinidrie

"So Zach who you like to do it or shall I" Ms. Goode asked her son

"I guess I might as well get rid of _her_" He said

I cringed he was a really goode liar. No pun intended, ok maybe a little bit of a pun.

Zach pulled a gun from his belt A aimed it at my head. His mother smiled

In the blink of an eye he pointed the gun at his mother's heart and pulled the trigger. Zachary Goode had just killed his mother. Zachary Goode she just killed his mother. ZACHARY GOODE HAD JUST KILLED HIS MOTHER. Zachary Goode had just killed his mother…for me. Wait we all went to look at her an uhh dispose of the body and realized that's not Zachs's mom.

"Ohmigod" Macey said "What just happened?"

"I just killed my…mother?" Zachary answered like he had just answered a confusing question in school

"Zachary,…Zach are you okay?" My mother asked

"Ye…yeah I'm uhh fine I mean I would have rather killed her not an imposter"

"Are you sure"

"I think so…?"

J.J. then rushed in to see Zach holding a gun and a dead woman lying on the floor

"Oh god what happened?" he asked

"Is it not obvious" Bex asked

J.J. looked confused "Zach…you killed your mom"

Zach just simply said "nah whoever she is, is an imposter"

J.J. had a look of pity in his eyes he couldn't believe someone hated their mom so much.

"Follow me to my office" Joe said

When we got there we all sat down. Zach pulled me into his lap and no one, not even J.J. or Joe protested. I mean what says devotion more than killing your evil mother?

"Ok Cinidrie is a threat. Although she has a very high rank, she is not the leader. There are higher officials, along with her that will do anything to have you dead Ms. Morgan" He said

I cringed

"So" he continued "We're sending you into hiding" Zach tensed under me I was worried. I mean I, Cameron Morgan was worried, about a boy. I mean this boy just killed his not so much of a mother imposter for it could have been his actual mother. I can't just spend months or even years on end away from him.

"You, Zachary, Macey, Nicholas, Rebecca, Grant, Jonas, and Elizabeth are going to Hawaii" He smiled. I'm sure Jonas and Nick were about to faint

"But I'll get a sun-burn" Jonas complained

"O shut up you baby its Hawaii bra" Nick said in a surfers tone

Macey gave him a look

"How long are we gonna be there" J.J. asked

"I never said _you _were going did i?" Joe mocked asked

"Anyway as I was saying the eight of you will be going to Hawaii and into hiding. We can't risk enrolling you in public school so we're sending J.J for the six of you and Gia for you two."

J.J. looked like he was going to die. Joe smirked

"But, since winter break starts tomorrow were just sending you on a 'vacation' like regular rich teens your age would do"

"Oh" I accidently blurted out "that sounds…fun?" I said unsure

"Yeah I guess" Zach said while smirking

"J.J." Joe turned to J.J. "You and Gia leave the day Winter break starts"

"Over Winter break you'll be staying in a hotel. After break you'll be staying in a safe house the CIA recently bought.

"Mr. Soloman" Liz asked "Why Hawaii"

Zach answered "The Circle doesn't have any bases there and since the safe house is new they don't have access to it."

"Exactly Mr. Goode, how did you know?" My dad was the second best CIA operative behind Matthew Morgan, and my mom is the Junior VP of the COC. That and I am a spy in training. I know a lot.

"You are all dismissed have a good night's sleep your plane leaves tomorrow at 3:30"

As we were walking back to our rooms Zach grabbed my have and said to me "You're staying I'm our room tonight" He had a look a sadness in caution in his eyes. All I did was slightly smile and nod.

When we got back to his room He pulled me on to the bed with him and wrapped an arm around me I just lay my head on his very muscular chest. And drifted off into a not so sound sleep

**Yay and another chapter before the holiday so R&R please I hoop I pleased a lot of you during this chapter I will update as soon as I can but it will probably be after the holidays so well please R&R even if your confused and have no idea what's going on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I've been gone for over a month or so I apologize but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's gonna be kinda fluffy though when they get to Hawaii it will be fluffy still but with relationship drama and action.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gallagher girls this awesome series belongs to ally carter**

**Cammies POV**

**9:32 Zach's room**

I woke up to Macey's screaming next to Zach in the morning.

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW I'LL TELL EVERYONE ONE ABOUT-"

"Okay, okay I'm up Mace god." I said

"Guess what!" she exclaimed

"What?" I asked groggily

"We're going shopping…at the mall" she told me

"Joyous" I replied

Zach started chuckling next to me.

"Shut up boyfriend" Macey said

"How did you even get in here McHenry" He asked

"You know I have my ways" Mr. Goode

"Why are we even going shopping" I asked while getting out of Zach's bed

"Because," Macey said with an evil glint in her eyes, "We need summer clothes"

"IT'S WINTER THOUGH" grant screamed

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING" I yelled back

"BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT CAM?" He told me

"Oh someone is PMSing " Nick said

Grant threw a pillow at him while telling him to shut up.

I quickly pecked Zach on the lips before going up to change to start a day of hell, Otherwise known as shopping with Macey McHenry.

_Time Skip_

_At the mall_

So somehow Macey convinced the boys to come along with us. Don't ask how, I mean this is Macey McHenry we're talking about. The boys were somewhere in the giant mall Roseville had. For a small town Roseville's mall was pretty huge. My best guess was the food court. Right now the four of us each were carrying four bags in each hand. We were coming out of Sephora with a small makeup bag each. We were headed for Hollister. When we walked in I got some dark wash jeans a sun dress they had a reasonable length to it. Macey wanted me to get the shortest one they had which only went two inches below the butt. I also got a cardigan, a few t-shirts and a sweatshirt. After Hollister we were each at five bags each hand.

I sighed and said, "we should probably head back to the food court and meet up with the boys. Our flight leaves in three hours."

Since my mom and Joe wanted us to seem like normal teenagers we had to fly on a normal plane. Honestly I didn't care. Macey insisted that we at least got first class seats.

Macey then answered me I was honestly ready to kill her. "Oh no Cameron dear. We have one more store to visit." I shrugged expecting another shoe store, but that's when she brought us up o Victoria's Secret.

I laughed looked at her and said, "You're kidding Mace right?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Macey, honestly why are here" I asked as we reluctantly walked i. Liz had a slight blush on her cheeks

Bex answered for Macey saying "Cam were going to be in Bloody Hawaii for two weeks with no adult supervision, don't you think there's even a slight chance something might happen?"

I know they expected me to protest, but they did have a point. I mean I'm not a slut or anything, burt I mean two weeks, with _my _sex god of a boyfriend. So I let them shop for me. I honestly wasn't super excited about it.

"_Don't go to_ crazy" I hissed

So Bex and Macey went deeper in to the store while Liz and I sat on the couch in the front of the store.

**Zach POV**

**Mall food court 12:56**

The guys and I went to a few stores.

Abercrombie

Zumiez

Spencers

Foot Locker

Hollister (which involved a very awkward, and embarrassing situation with grant and a mannequin )

Right now were at the food court eating. Well watching Grant eat because he kind of stole all of our food.

"So what did you guys get the girls for Christmas?" I asked

"A tricked out IPad 4 for Liz"

"I thought it was only up to IPad 2" Grant asked

"That's what you thought." Jonas answered

"Earrings and a bracelet." Nick told me

"A bracelet with the date I met her engraved on it." Grant said

"What about you?" they all asked in unison

I pulled a diamond and ruby pattern on a silver chain(ruby is the Gallagher academies color**(A/N no really it is)**)

They all gasped.

Nick said "Trump. You win you're the best boyfriend. It's over we're all toast. Done, over with. "

"Oh, calm down Nicky" I said while smirking. I already knew I was the trump. I know I'm cocky, but you've gotta love me

That's when we saw the girls walking towards us.

**Cammie POV**

**Mall 1:25**

Macey ended up shopping for me. Bex and Macey shopped for themselves. Liz got lucky and didn't have to get anything. I mean of all people Liz and Jonas didn't seem like the girl who owned Victoria's Secret Lingerie.

I ended up with a bag about ¾ full. Let me tell you, I was worried what was in it. That bag was heavy!

Bex had a bag about filled the same. And Macey, Well Macey had two and a half bags full of what I'm guessing was extremely expensive and see through Lingerie.

We then started walking back to the food court.

When we got there we saw the boys sitting there watching Grant eat what was most likely their food.

That's when Zach noticed the Light and Dark Pink stripped bag with the Victoria's Secret logo on it.

And being the cocky arrogant, jerky guy that I was in love with (but hadn't yet said anything about. According to Macey I should wait until he says it first.) He just had to ask that seven letter question.

"Get me a Christmas Present Gallagher Girl?"

Liz blushed. And I know if I didn't think of a reply quickly enough, I alike Liz would be the color of a tomato. So I said it I don't know why, but I said it

I said "You'll just have to wait and see." I said it and instantly regretted it. At this point we were walking back to the parking lot to get in to two of the many cars the Gallagher Academy was required to have for outing like this just to make its students seem even richer.

The look of regret was on my face but I quickly covered it up. Zach noticed though. He stopped in the middle of the Parking garage (we were way ahead of everyone at this point) looked at me and said

"Cam, Cammie, Gallagher Girl look at me"

I did.

"We don't have to 'do' anything until you're ready. Hell I don't even know if I'm ready."

I tilted my head up to kiss him. Even though he's no perfect, and at times he's the most annoying person in the world, to me Zachary Goode is the world's best boyfriend

He pulled away, Looked me in the eye and said "I love you Gallagher Girl more than ypu can imagine." Here we were in the middle of the parking garage at the Roseville mall being the young people that we are.

I replied "I know." His face fell for a minute and he said, "oh um well yeah we should probably go."

"Zach" I called "Wait up" he didn't turn around he just stood there waiting, "Zach, I love you too."

He turned around and smirked at me with the smirk I came to know so well, but that smirk soon turned in to a big goofy grin.

That's when we heard the chorus of awwwwwes coming from our other six best friends.

_Time Skip_

_Packing in our room_

I was going through all of the stuff that we bought today putting it into my suitcase when I got to the bag of Victoria's Secret items. After going through the bag and its contents I found

Lacy bras

Push Up bras

Lacy Panties

Big t-shirts to sleep in

Short shorts

And a sweatshirt with the PINK logo on it

I reluctantly put it all in to my suitcase zipped It up, and waited for my roommates to finish their packing. That's when Bex through a small orange vile of pills in my direction.

I screamed at her "What the hell are these for"

She smirked and told me, "You should know what those are for Cam."

Liz then piped up, "Cam we just don't want anything to happen to you."

"What about you guys?" I asked, "Or am I the only one who has to take birth control pills."

"No you're not the only one" Macey said while leaning against the wall and smirking

"Just take the pills Cam, please " Liz pleaded

So you see I was now in an awkward situation, so yes I Cameron Morgan agreed to take _the pill_.

_Time Skip_

_After _boarding_ the plane sitting in first class_

I was sitting next to Zach in first class just chatting about his childhood **(A/N so I'm gonna do something a little different with Zach's family just to be different so please don't leave rude reviews) **I found out a while ago that his dad and step mom lived in Australia with his step-brother who was our age, and his half-sister who was seven. It took me a long time to get him out of his shell but eventually I did. I also found out that his dad wasn't a spy, but an architect. His dad was a civilian, but a smart one at that. When Zach was in eighth grade his dad and brother, whose name I learnt to be Jake , found out the truth about Blackthorne. His stepmom and sister, whose name I found out was Janie, still didn't know he really wanted to keep them safe and away from the spy life. We were talking about when he was ten and Janie was born. He really didn't like the whole idea of another child around the house, but eventually came around to the idea. He really loved her as a sister, not just a half-sister. The story was actually quite funny. His step-mom was also really important to him. He loved her as a real mother. He was bummed he wasn't going to see them over break. We had been flying for a few hours and I put my head on Zach's chest to take a nap. That's when I remember and hated myself for remembering. Now I'm going to feel even more paranoid for the rest of this trip. Why you may ask, well…

Every Winter break Josh, his mother, sister, and father fly up to Hawaii.

Crap.

**Longest Chapter yet! WOOOOOO R&R Pretty Please I'm happy with this chapter I hope it makes up for the long wait**

**~Anna**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys…awkward silence…I know I haven't updated in like 2 months but I've had some major writers block but a few nights ago I had an idea and was like whoa…amazing so here's the chapter. I hope you like it. Please review at the end I haven't been getting many reviews and it makes me think you guys don't like this story so please just click the blue link and review…on to the chapter**

**Disclaimer: refer to other chapters**

**Oh and PS this chapter is either gonna be really long or really short idk yet and ive never I repeat never been to Hawaii so if I mess something us I apologize.**

**Zach POV**

**Plane 3:36(Hawaii Time)**

Cam fell asleep on my chest a while ago and looked peaceful so I didn't bother her I just watched the plane fly by clouds from my first class seat(okay I admit McHenry was right about first class it is soooo much better. Don't tell her I said that. Well thought it.)Cam started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked confused.

"Candy Mountain" Nick and Grant said in unison from the row next to us

"Oh okay" she mustered before falling back into the world of sleep

"really guys," I whispered, "really"

I have to admit I was worried. You see Cammie ,sometimes, talks in her sleep. She started muttering something about Josh coming to Hawaii this week, or ten days or whatever. That and on top of that I had another secret. Cliché, I know the mysterious boy has another secret.

**Cam POV**

**Plane 4:03 (Hawaii Time)**

I awoke to a light shaking

"What, cant a girl get some sleep" I said through gritted teeth. After the past few days I've had this was the best sleep I've gotten

"At the hotel Gallagher Girl," Zach said it sounded like he was smirking…oh of course he was and saw. I opened my eyes and saw people getting out of their seats to get their carry-on bags from the overhead compartments. Zach handed me mine. I almost dropped it. Of course the one that was carry-on sized was all the makeup and hair crap Macey gave me for this trip. To tell you the truth, I won't be using any of it.

"Oh yes you will, even if I have to make you," a surprisingly chipper Macey told me but she had a look of death in her eyes accompanying her big smile.

"Oh god it's hot here," said a whiny Grant

"ehh I'm used to it," Macey said as we were walking of the plane to the air field, past the flight attendant that was mind raping Grant and Nick. Macey and Bex looked at her once and in that instance she knew to back off, "my parents own a house in California"

"Where don't your parents own a house," muttered a _very_ annoyed and glum looking Preston. Yes I know what you're thinking…Preston? Yeah you heard right Macey's parents agent made sure Preston was joining us for the paparazzi to take pictures for magazines of them 'together'. Nick was not a very happy camper, nor was Preston. He was sad. He and nick had always been close. After Nick started dating Macey, Preston didn't talk to him.

"Well Mr. possible first son," answered Grant (quite obnoxiously I might add), "That I do not know, but if you don't walk faster we won't even get to out car before sun down."

Preston rolled his eyes, "you know you shouldn't talk to me that way."

"Well if you become a president or when you father is and I'm working for the C-" Grant said

"GRANT!" we all yelled

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Preston said with a smirk, "I want to hear the rest of this. You think you can work for the CI freaking A, let me tell you something Mr. Morgan you not smart enough for that, and if you keep telling me off I can assure you, even if you become a lot smarter than you are now, you won't be. I know a lot of people. "

"May I remind _you_, dear cousin, I also know a lot of people like Grant here who, may I remind you, you don't know _at all_" Nick said while smiling a dashing smile, "I also know he is at the least 25 times as smart as you, even if does talk, sound, look, and dress like a doof. "

"Hey I think I have an amazing sense of style." Said a smiling Grant who was wearing a bugs bunny tee-shirt and a pair of sweat pants AKA his pajamas. No wonder he was so hot. I mean that literally people he is my brother.

We got into the limo and took the 6 minute and 42 second ride to our amazingly amazing hotel** (A/N so idk if you have seen Just go with it the movie but imagine that hotel.) **When we got there Zach and I checked us in. We got three room keys. Preston of course got his own room (thanks god for that) and the rest of us split up. We were sharing suite with Liz and Jonas. They're quiet that's good!

We got into the glass elevator that was on the side of the hotel, so going up you could see the whole hotel and Hawaii. When we got to the 16 floor we split up in to rooms. Preston ran to his room. Before reaching his room he got a safety lecture from Liz and Jonas. If they end up together and have kids they probably are gonna wear bullet proof vests from the day they are born to the day they die.

Zach and I got to our room along with Liz and Jonas. We opened the door and it was amazing the walls were a pretty brown there was a sitting area overlooking the ocean, a small kitchenette, and two bedrooms with a king bed in each. I looked at Zach and he was smirking. Het I'm gonna go take a shower.

"WAIT!" Liz and Jonas screamed

"What" he asked turning around with a confused look on his face.

"Shouldn't we check for bugs first" Jonas asked already starting a search

"Yeah good idea I'll check the shower."

"Okay good teamwork" Liz and Jonas said not realizing it was a trick

I gave Zach a look that said 'really?'

"Care to join me Gallagher Girl?" he said cockily, I blushed and he smirked

"No I guess that's a no, okay well see you after then" he said and then winked

**Zach POV**

**Room 1609 5:32**

I walked in to the room Cammie and I were sharing for the next two weeks or whatever to put my stuff away before taking a shower. That's when I noticed it. The note that said

_You can't always escape everything but maybe after your little girlfriend finds out this secret she'll escape you tell her sooner she'll find out later_

I immediately knew the hand writing and thought no way you're dead no this isn't happening I'm hallucinating. I went to take a shower to clear my head. After coming out in Hawaii appropriate clothes, and not snowy Roseville, Virginia clothes I went to see if Cam wanted to go look around walk on the beach or whatever she wants to do. Let me remind you I am a male and have no idea what a female wants to do here in Hawaii.

"Hey Cam"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go walk around or something"

"Sure I guess" She answered smiling

"Okay let me just get my shoes"

"Zach wait," she said, "I have to err tell you something"

"What that Jimmy's here too"

"What? How did you know "

"Spy." I said pointing to myself

_(Still Zach)

WE were walking along the beach when Cammie suddenly froze, and in that instant I knew she saw him Joshua Abrams (See…I know his name). She pulled me in the other direction when GeeGee or whatever her name is, said "Cammie, is that you ?"

Cammie turned around and put up her dazzling smile that made me smile but then smirk because I know how much she love/hates it. "I didn't know she was coming too…honestly" she whispered to me

"Omigosh hi DeeDeee, what are you doing here, Hi Josh she said giving them _both ,both_ hugs. DeeDee smiled but Josh kinda looked awkward.

"Jimmy" I said nodding in his direction

"Zeke" he said nodding in mine. He just hit a nerve and he's not gonna get away with it

"Call me ass hat, dip shit, fuck face anything but _never_ I repeat _never_ call me Zeke." I said through gritted teeth I was more than pissed at this place and I could see cam was confused to I had to tell her I'm just not sure how. Josh could tell too. He looked scared. O damn it I have to fix this.

"Sorry," I said, "Jet lag"

"Yeah ," Cam said, "we should be getting back to our room, well I hope we see you around, we should catch up."

DeeDee smiled "Yeah we should well see you"

**Well end chapter**

**So answer in a review please why do you think Zach is being so weird?**

**Please leave a comment also with your answer I already know and have idea but maybe if someone has a good idea I'll use it and I'll definitely give them credit**

**~anna**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry about the long update I've been busy. So here is the next chapter **

**Cammie POV**

**Hotel room 8:59**

We were walking back to our suite when we got there I saw the cutest sight in the world, Jonas and Liz all cute and cuddled up on the couch asleep. I crept past them not wanting to wake them up I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and walked into the room I was sharing with Zach for the next two weeks. He was in the shower so I quickly took out some of the pajamas, if that's what you want to call them, that Macey had packed me. I was basically wearing an oversized tee shirt with something provocative on it and shorts. I pulled out my laptop. After about 10ish minutes Zach emerged from the bathroom with damp hair. And of course he was shirtless and was only wearing boxers. I rolled my eyes

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" I replied

"Alrighty then Gallagher Girl"

I put my laptop away and snuggled underneath the covers. Zach then joined me. I was p for at least 45 minutes when Zach finally realized something was wrong

"Okay tell me what's up Gallagher Girl "

"Errr nothing"

"Yeah I'll believe that when a cucumber turns blurple"

"Blurple?"

"It's never gonna happen because it's not a real color"

"Fine. Fine, why did you spaz at Josh today "

Zach froze "err I umm"

"Zach you might as well tell the truth I already know whatever you might cover this with is most likely a lie"

He sounded tired when he said this "Can we talk about this in the morning"

"Zach c'mon"

"In the morning Cam"

I was still on school time and I woke up extra early this morning just as if I was on the farm or at Gallagher. Zach was sleeping with a smirk on his face so I poked him.

"Zach. Zach. _Zach_ ZACHHHH"

"What I'm up I'm up"

"Can you tell me now"

"You know Gallagher Girl," Zach said while yawning and getting up, "spies are trained to be patient for a reason."

"Shut up and tell me" I whipped back I was sick of his secrets and lies

"Tell you what"

"You k now damn well what"

"Too early in the morning," he said smirking, "Refresh my memory…"

I leaned in so close Zach thought I was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes and I whispered "who the hell is Zeke?" and pulled away

Zach still hazy from the kiss opened his eyes with a scared look in his eyes

"Cam"

"What"

"He's…"

"Cammie"

"He's who Zach"

"Cameron it's better that you don't know"

"Really Zach just like it was better that I didn't know who your mother was." I was beyond pissed at this moment and to make it worse on Zach I started getting dressed right in front of him. His eyes were huge. "I'm going for a run" I said while throwing on some shorts

"Shit " I heard Zach angrily mutter under his breath as I was walking out the door.

I was running down the beautiful Hawaiian beach at 8:12 in the morning no one was really out yet considering it was vacation. I stopped by the ocean to just look out my tears stopped. I was harsh, I'll admit it, but I was fed up with Zach crypticness. That's when I heard the footsteps behind me and hard the all too voice

"Cam, are you ok?"

I turned to see Josh looking at me with curiosity, sympathy and love in his eyes. Wait love? Wasn't he over me I mean I was over him. He was with DeeDee

"Yeah Josh," I said sniffling, "I'm fine"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys wow I'm finally getting used to updating…**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Cammie POV**

**Beach talking to Josh**

I chuckled thinking about Josh and I and no…

"Hey are sure you're okay?" Josh asked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm fine "I said wiping away a tear

"No you're not" he said

"Just annoyed" I replied

"Do you want to talk about it?"

At this point I really did but I couldn't tell him the truth I mean what was I supposed to say? My boyfriend's mom is trying to kill me, and he's being suspicious again…really. Cam think of a lie you're trained to do this.

"Nah I'm fine"

"Oh okay." He and I were both silent for a few moments, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

He was right the sun was still rising, you could see dolphins swimming in the far distance I smiled and replied "It is isn't it"

He chuckled "DeeDee hates mornings, I swear her and Dillon are perfect for each other"

I guess I might've looked confused because Josh took that moment to explain how DeeDee and Dillion had been together for about seven or eight months.

"What about that time in sophomore year whe-"

Josh smiled cutting me off "Oh that," he said, "That was nothing we were at a party a few nights before that and we got in to some stupid drinking game and we ended up making out a little"

I laughed "I can understand how awkward that might be"

"You don't know awkward until you find out your best friend is dating the girl he supposedly couldn't stand his whole life"

I laughed again something that I needed "How did they tell you"

"Oh they didn't" he laughed but it was a little more out of anger than anything else "I just kind of walked in on them"

"Oh that really sucks"

"What really sucks the most though, besides the point that they didn't tell me, was the fact that it was at my house to"

"Oh" my phone then rang "Sorry I have to take this"

"It's okay" He said

"I should go"

"Yeah see you around" He said with a genuine smile. I smiled back. Suddenly the cell phone I had gotten for this mission or whatever you want to call it rang. JJ's picture flashed on the screen.

"Bye Josh"

"Bye Cammie"

I started running back and eventually was far enough from Josh to pick up my phone. I couldn't be close just in case we had to discuss mission stuff.

I answered my phone to a very nervous JJ

"Hello"

"H-H-H-Hi Cam"

"What do you need I have a boyfriend I need to talk to"

"Ohhh boy problems can I help"

"You're not honestly asking me if I need help with 'boy troubles' are you?" I asked

"gosh I try to be helpful and look where it gets me"

"HA HA very funny now what do you need that requires you calling me at 3:54am your time?"

"Um I might have made a little mistake"

"Oh god JJ you didn't cheat on Gia did you"

"Were not even together" he said, well mumbled

That's when I saw the helicopter with the deadly logo coming toward me and I gasped "I have to go JJ w- what thanks for the help JJ"

"I have to go JJ, have Gia do something an d track COC helicopters something bad is about to happen JJ"

"Cam what the hell are you okay"

"No not right now but I hope I will be"

That when the Circle got to me and everything went black.

I was starting to wake up I didn't want too though. I was finally conscience and I needed to know where I was and who was with me before I could make it known that I was awake.

"Mother she's waking up" I heard guy say.

I opened my eyes and realized I was on the helicopter that I guess was the Circle's because it was pretty dark and scary on the inside. Trust me I'm a spy were not supposed to get scared but here I was creeped out.

"What do _you_ want?" I sneered opening my eyes to the sickly sweet smile of Cinidrie Goode**(A/N I know it's Catherine I was just keeping with my story) **

"Oh it's quite simple my dear" she smiled I wanted to puke, "Tell us where Joseph Solomon's daughter is , that's all and we'll let you be free"

"W-what Joe Solomon doesn't have a son"

"Au contraire my dear we've been keeping an eye on her for the past few years and suddenly she 'fell off the globe' and we haven't seen or heard from her since." She motioned to the boy next to her and quietly said Zekey be a dear and get your mother some coffee. He nodded and walked this the Zeke Zach spazzed out about? I didn't get a good look at him but I can bet that he was his brother. Ms. Goode sat down and said "Look I get you and my son, the one we don't speak of, ugh he disgusts me, ever since he met Solomon and, wait where was I oh yes, you have developed certain relations but that won't stop me from hurting you even if I crushes him."

I smiled and said "is that so? Well it just so happens that right now things between your son and I are quite complicated. He's quite the secret keeper."

"He inherits that from his father a terrible man if you ask me. I'm glad you two are done"

That's when I saw Zeke walk back in and my suspicions were now true He was almost a living recreation of Zach, and I just learned something. Zachary Goode is a twin.

"Well I can see why Za-" Zeke said

"Zeke!" Ms. Goode yelled

"I'm sorry mother, the betrayer, is dating or was dating her she's hot"

"ZEKE! Bad time"

"Sorry mother"

"Yeah bad time Zeke" I said

He smiled and looked at me and said "hey if you're ever looking to join the Circle of Cavan and you're still single or you know not sin-"

"ZEKE how many times do I have to tell you not to flirt with the enemy"

"What it's only like the 87th time…"

"It's god damned common knowledge"

"What you know it's a fact mom hicks are corny and guys and horny"

She rolled her eyes

Days passed with me in COC custody they all passed the same way…

Zeke attempting to flirt with me

Cinidrie torturing me and trying to get information about where Mr. Solomon's daughter was

I honestly had no idea he even had a daughter.

I hope my friends can save me soon if they can find me. Hell I couldn't find me I had no idea where I was I was knocked half the time I was here for 'experimentation'

I missed Zach, my brother(Grant) and my friend, heck I even missed Preston.

**Zach POV**

**8 days after Gallagher went MIA**

I was going crazy I couldn't stand Cam not being around. I need her here with me. I hope she forgives me for being an ass. Lifetime Goal if I ever see Cam again be less of an ass

"You don't deserve her you know," Grant said walking in the room with a tired look on his face

"I know" was all I could say

**Everybody's POV**

**10 after Cammie went MIA**

This better work we have to get Cammie back.

Cammie is in a base in the Agave desert all we have to do is break into the base and get her back. How hard can it be…awkward laugh.

**Hey guys so I decided that Mondays are update days because I have stuff to do almost every other day maybe you'll even get an update Friday considering I don't have school**

**So I want at least 5 reviews before I update if I get at least 3 by tomorrow afternoon I promise I will update on Friday**

**So review question(Please answer)**

**Did you see Hunger Games….did you love it, hate it, or think it could've been better (alike myself)**

**Have you read OSOT did you think it was amazing if so and you answer this question with you're favorite part about the book in a review I might PM you because I think I might have a clue who Zach's dad possibly is or I might be crazy**

**Love Anna**


	14. Chapter 14

*****************************IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**************************************

**Hey I know I said I'd update sooner but I didn't I have a really busy schedule. Before I wrote this story I would read others and get annoyed like why can't this person just update, but then I realized that when you write a story it's a lot different. So this story is gonna be slowly updated until after the beginning of June because that's when dance ends for me and I'm a lot less busy so this story I promis will be faster updated ****I PROMISE. ****Also I apologize for the grammatical errors in this story especially the previose chapter **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES**

**Cammie POV**

**COC Base**

Where the hell are my friends and when are they going to get me out of here?

**Bex POV**

**Hotel Room 1:57 a.m.**

We were all tired especially Zach he refuses to eat or sleep until we find Cam, and on top of all that Preston has been both been trying to win Macey back and punch Nick in the face. So basically it's bee n like a Suspense/Comedy movie all week here. Yes it has been a week and we still haven't found Cam. Well we have found her just we haven't been able to get her out yet.

"Hey…" Grant says walking in. Things have been really tense between us. Me trying to find my best friend and him his sister.

"Hi." I answer

"What's up?" He asks

"Nothing really." I say lying on my the bed staring up at the ceiling, "I just hate sitting here not being able to do anything while my best friend, my sister, is trapped in hell." I was starting to tear up, but Rebecca Baxter does not, I repeat not cry. Grant notices.

"Bex, baby everything's gonna be fine"

"Don't call me baby."

"Your wish is my command."

"Stop acting like you're my servant Grant."

"Whatever you say princess."

"-_-"

That's when Liz came in Screaming with the worlds biggest smile on her face

**Liz POV**

**Hotel Room 2:05 a.m**

"We got it!" I yelled hopping into Jonas' arms

"We did." He says sounding exasperated

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing." he says falling back on the pillow on the bed we were working on and falling asleep

I giggled and kissed his forehead. That's when I started across the hall to Bex, Grant, Macey, and Nick's room. I would've told Zach first but he was, he was, he was, no one knows where Zach is these days, only that he's not eating or sleeping.

"GUYS!" I yelled

"Yeah Lizzie" the four ask coming up to me

"We have it I k now how to break the security down, we can get in to the base"

"Why didn't anyone come find me?" Zach asks anger evident I his voice

"I'm sorry I just kind of figured it out and came over here. I would've told you if I knew where you were. " I whispered.

"It's ok" he says plopping down on the couch

"When do we leave?" He asks

"Yeah, When can we leave what do you need us to do..." Everyone says something along the lines of this

"Well we should make a plan first and then _get some sleep_ and then leave so I'd say tomorrow night" I say, the sleep part directed at Zach

"We just found out where they're keeping my girlfriend and you're getting on my back about my sleeping habits? Bad timing Ms. Sutton" We all laugh at how much he sounds like Joe.

"Zach you're not eating or sleeping that's not good for you, you know" I say sarcastically

"So about the plan" he says trying to change the subject

"The Circle is harder to break into then bringing down a few security cameras." He says, "We need people on the outside and the inside. Any volunteers?

"Zach," nick asks, "do you think we should call in JJ and Gia"

"No time." He replies

**Next Day**

**Afternoon before Operating CAM**

**On the helicopter**

**Zach's POV**

Here we come Gallagher Girl.

"You okay Zach" I'm constantly being asked

"Yes" I answer I don't even know who too

We land in the middle of the desert in Arizona. We have to walk about half a mile to get near the base

Liz and Jonas are staying at the hotel to do their techy stuff. Nick, Bex, and I are going in, and Grant and Macey are staying on the outside to patrol.

We all step out of the helicopter and begin the mission **(I was gonna stop here but you know you'd hate me even more than you already do for slow updates sooo.) **

We get to the building and split up. Cams being help in and underground chamber. We have to get there without being seen and then comes the hard part, getting her out.

**HaHa you hate me now you got three more sentences LOL I is funny. **

**So review question **

***** MY FAVORITE ANSWER WILL GET A PHRASE PUT IN THE STORY SO WILL THE 90 REVIWER*****

**EXAMPLE: **

**PHRASE: DUCKS ARE COOL**

**We were walking back to our room and randomly Grant went "Duck's are cool"**

***CAN ALSO BE AN ACTION**

**SUCH AS: "Anime Success jump!"**

"**What goes on in your head?"**

**Here is the question: If you could create any animal…**

**What would it look like?**

**What would it be called ?**

**What could it do?**

**Where would it live?**

**LOVE ANNA **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back and currently eating an apple… soo on to the chapter**

**I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES THAT WOULD REQUIRE TOO MUCH RESPONSIBILITY**

**Zach POV**

**COC Base around midnight**

Liz and Jonas had broken all the firewalls; we had the clear to go in. I just couldn't bring myself to crawl into the vent. The flashbacks were hitting me in waves. Shooting a dummy in the heart every time, watching my mom take innocent people's lives just because they wouldn't join the circle, that's what happened to Cam's dad. I suddenly felt a hand on my back.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Nick asks me from inside the vent

"Uh yeah, yeah I'll be fine." I say back

"Hey Zach you don't have to go in if you want, you can stay out here and we can have Grant or Macey come in with us." Hey says back climbing out from the vent.

"No, no I'll be fine no one else knows the place better than I do."

"You sure about that?" Nick says referring to himself.

"Oh sorry I forgot."

"Forgot about what" Macy says quietly walking over

"Nothing babe" Nick says to Macey never taking his eyes off of me.

"Look dude, we should get going, we wouldn't want to keep Cammie waiting." He says to me

"Wh-what happened Nicholas?" Macey asks again showing pure agitation because of using his full name.

"Babe we'll talk about it later okay" he says giving her a look that says this isn't the time.

"C'mon we should go" I say climbing into the vent. The god awful smells that I grew up around bringing on the flashbacks like wind hitting your face on a rollercoaster.

"Yeah, we'll talk later Mace, I promise" he says

"_Come boys we wouldn't want to be late now would we?"_

_I didn't answer it was one of her rhetorical questions. Even as four year olds Zach and Zeke Goode weren't one to question their mothers antics. _

"_Come, come darlings we don't want to keep them waiting." We started walking faster fighting about something dumb on the way. We never really got along. We had learned to listen to my mother far earlier than the average four year olds. So when she told us to shut up we did so. We walked into the conference room. _

"_Now take some notes babies this is how mommy runs her unit, important stuff she said ruffling the shaggy hair on her four year olds heads." _

_A mother and her six year old daughter were sitting at a table waiting patiently sickly sweet smiles plastered on their faces. The six year old glares at the four year olds._

"_Barbara, GG it's been two long!" Mother says._

"_Yes, yes it has, how have you two been?"_

"_Good, good how is David?"_

"_Still gullible as usual." Everybody laughs except the two children._

"_At least I have a dad" The six year old says sticking out her tongue at the four year old._

"_I have a dad too," one says, "I just don't know him" he adds barely above a whisper._

"Zach, Zach hey buddy you alright?" Nicks asks me

"Err. Yeah ," I say realizing I was already above the conference room that, that had happened in. I didn't even realize I was in the vent, nevertheless moving around in it, "What happened?" I ask

"You just climbed into the vent and started moving" Bex whispered back, "And if either of you two idiots don't want to get caught I suggest you keep your voice to a blood minimum."

"Sorry" Nick and I whisper at the same time.

"So why did you come here?" Nick asks, "Is Cam being held around here?"

"Nah, No she's in the sublevels. I think I just had a flashback" I say

"What happened?" Bex asks

**(A/N If you don't remember the situation with Zach's dad and Stepmom refer to chapter 10)**

"I was around age three or four, it was before I had moved in with my dad and step mom, my mom was meeting with a colleague and her five or six year old daughter from another Assassin agency, the daughter was making fun of me because she had a relationship with her father and I didn't. I guess it happened in this room. "

"Oh dude I'm sorry." Nick says

"Don't be I had a really great relationship with my dad, stepmom and their kids, before my mom killed them"

"Whoa, wait what" Bex whispered screamed at me, "Cam told us about your parents, but she didn't mention that they're dead."

"Yeah it's a long story" Bex gave me a look that said continue, "A story that we don't have time for right now " I said crawling down the vent further to where Cam was being held.

When we finally got to where Cammie was being held the three of us took out the blue prints to know what security measures were put on her cell. There were tons obviously they needed tons of information and didn't want Cam out. We took out a high tech stethoscope so we could hear what was going on inside the holding cell. We didn't' hear anything but Cammie's uneven breathing. We all looked at each other; by the way she was breathing we could tell that she was close to death. We had to get her out now.

"Hack X can you hear us." I asked Jonas through the Com's unit

"Yeah, yeah " He answered sounding out of breath.

"Okay, Kryptonite" he said, "First take out the soundproof drill" I did so, "Now carefull lift up the vent," I did this too, "you should be in by now."

I climbed in to the cell and saw my sleeping , near death Cam. She started to open her eyes

"J-Josh she asked me"

I think a part of me just died

"No, No Cam it's me; Zach" I said

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Hey it's okay" I lied, "The most important thing is that you're okay.

"Where are we going" she asked swinging he legs from her position in my arms. Obviously she wasn't in her right state of mind and she was still breathing funny. I looked back up to the vent

"Pull us up guys" I whispered

We started our way back up through the vents. When we finally got back to the front of the base about thirty minutes later, we climbed into the helicopter along with Macey and Grant.

"Thank god she's okay" Everybody said.

We started our way back to the hotel to get Liz and Jonas who had packed all of our things up the hotel wasn't safe. When we landed softly on the roof (we wouldn't want to disturb anybody) Liz and Jonas quickly climbed into the helicopter. Grant then put it on auto-pilot. Liz and Jonas then quickly started fixing Cammie up. There were multiple cuts and stab wounds. The one that made my blood boil the most was the one in the shape of a Z. I hate my brother

"Guys we need to talk." I said

"Yeah we do." Bex said

"So when did your mom kill you dad and stepmom along with their kids." Macey asked, I guess Bex had filled everyone in on the way here.

"My mom thought that if she killed them I would go back to her side. She has some serious mental problems."

"You're telling me" Cammie whispered, I smiled the fact that she had thought I was Josh going away. She wasn't in her right state of mind and that was the last person she was with. She tried to sit up but Jonas stopped her with a simple you need your rest. She agreed and fell asleep.

"That's not what we need to talk about though."

"Okay so what do we need to talk about?" Grant asked.

"_Is it what Nick brought up earlier?" _Macey asked still clearly agitated

"_Mace now is not the time."_

I paused making sure they were done, "So I take that you all realized there is a mole. I mean someone told the circle we were in Hawaii and knew where we would be. " They all nodded, "I know who the mole is."

**Gasp! Who do you think the mole is?**

**So due to lack of contest entries it still standing**

***** MY FAVORITE ANSWER WILL GET A PHRASE PUT IN THE STORY SO WILL THE 100****th**** REVIWER*****

**EXAMPLE: **

**PHRASE: DUCKS ARE COOL**

**We were walking back to our room and randomly Grant went "Duck's are cool"**

***CAN ALSO BE AN ACTION**

**SUCH AS: "Anime Success jump!"**

"**What goes on in your head?"**

**Here is the question: If you could create any animal…**

**What would it look like?**

**What would it be called ?**

**What could it do?**

**Where would it live?**

**And congratulations to ****frizzy-wizzy-oringina**** who was the 90****th**** reviewer and will get a phrase in the next chapter so frizzy please PM me to tell me what you would like in the next chapter **

**LOVE ANNA **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter… I apologize for the short length. I take it you all thought the mole was Gia, hmmm? Well guess what… YOU WERE ALL WRONG**

**LOVE ME**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls series **

_I paused making sure they were done, "So I take that you all realized there is a mole. I mean someone told the circle we were in Hawaii and knew where we would be. "They all nodded, "I know who the mole is."_

**Zach POV**

**On the helicopter **

_**A list of bizarre 'things' Operative Zachary Goode has known for a very long time**_

**Operative Grant Morgan eats far more than recommended by a doctor and still maintains a healthy weight**

**His (Operative Goode's)first word was grass**

**For a highly trained assassin, his mother was terrible with names. Especially ones that didn't have meaning to her**

"I never trusted her." I said, "There was always something too good about her. The way she giggled. How she befriended Cammie, her boyfriends ex-girlfriend. "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa are you trying to say little miss bubblegum was, is the mole?" Nick asked me.

"It isn't nice to give people nicknames Nicholas." Macey told him, she was still upset about the whole not telling her something debacle.

Cammie attempted to sit up and say something but we pushed her back down. She needed her rest.

"Guys, the mole is DeeDee" I say. My mother was terrible with names. GG, DD for all we know my mother thought her name was Fefe.

Everyone looked shocked. They were all taking the news in

"So what do we do about it?" Bex asked.

"Well that's out next step." I answered

"Guys!" Cammie says sitting up again. We push her back down, "Cam you need your rest!" Liz tells her.

"It's important" She says

"But it can wait, Lil sis," Grant says, "I blame the Nargles," everyone looked at him funny, "Hello, Harry Potter, the worldwide phenomenon. You know. 'It all ends.' No? You people are depressing.

She rolled her eyes and lay back down. Liz and Jonas continued tending to her wounds.

"We should call everybody back at Gallagher" Jonas Suggests

"I wonder if the circle employs Nargles?" said, you guessed it, Grant

I roll my eyes at Grant's comment and dial Joe's number.

"Hello" answers a very groggy sounding Joe Solomon.

"Joe it's Zach" I say

"Mr. Goode there's this thing called caller ID…"

"We have Cammie and we're not exactly sure what to do next. She is not breathing right and she has multiple wounds. " I told him

"Bring her back to Gallagher, we'll have the doctors look at her. Have Liz and Jonas do all they can. Nowhere else is safe." He says

"Joe, run a background check on a Deborah Bright, we're almost certain she's the mole."

"Alright will do Zach, see you soon."

"Bye Joe"

"GUUUUUYSSS!" Cammie yells sounding like a five year old

"CAM YOU NEED YOUR GOD DAMNED SLEEP!" Bex yells

"But guys," she says sitting up. You can see the pain it's causing her, "We forgot Preston."

**So congratulations to… ****XSoftballxIsxMyxLifeX****!**

**This is her creation**

***A TurtleOctoLurkey**

***It would look like a turtle, combined with an octopus, combined with a Turkey. (Creepy but super cool!)**

***It could fly and scare the Bajebus out of some random bystander! D**

***It would live in a place that was crazy! During the summer it would be -1000000000000000000000 degrees and it can live under water for only 30 minutes at a time. That's why it is part Octopus!**

**So all credit for the, I blame the Nargles bit goes to her. I really loved all your reviews they were really fun and super creative I loved them all truly.**

**So this is this chapters review question I promise it's simple, drum roll please **

**Where's your favorite place to be? Why?**

**It could be Hawaii , the fanfiction website, your room anywhere favorite answer get a phrase! **

**I WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS **

**Love Anna**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back and updating…YAY for a relatively quick update! So I have great and important news so be sure to read my bottom A/N I received 13 reviews 13 I asked for what 6? Thank you so much!**

**Consider my story disclaimed**

**Zach POV**

**On the helicopter **

So what, we forgot Preston. He's the child of billionaires, _billionaires!_ I think he can survive at a hotel for what, a day before people realize that Macey isn't there and there are no pictures to be taken. I mean really, how long is it going to take them to realize they're not even together!

"Zach, Zach, Zachy Poo," Jonas said trying to get my attention, I looked up, "what do you want to do about Preston?" he asked

"One: Never call me _Zachy Poo_, Two: I think he'll be just fine in Hawaii, how's Cammie?" I asked

"Urgg….." He said, "Ummm w-w-w-weeeeeel"

"Jonas, do I dare tell everybody about the very awkward time in a specific isle of Target back in seventh grade"

He blushed crimson but quickly said "She lost a lot of blood and is on the verge of falling in to a coma."

"WHAT!" Bex yelled, "You're supposed to be trained to do this stuff aren't you?"

"Well not exactly bu-" Jonas said

"Don't sass me Jonas, just because you're Lizzie's boyfriend doesn't mean that I have to go any easier on you." Bex told Jonas. By now she was pacing

"Bex, please calm down." I said. I had a killer headache and she wasn't helping.

"Oh take a Midol and get over it Goode." She told me but sat down nonetheless.

Macey and Nick were fighting on the other side of the helicopter about something dumb. Nick had a secret and Macey wanted to know it.

I was worried about Cam. Yeah she was a fighter, but the circle had ways of poisoning a person without them even knowing they were poisoned, well until they were dead, _dead_! The thought of Cammie dead was terrible. We were flying over DC, almost at Gallagher. I needed sleep; I just couldn't find the time. There were a million plans running around in my head about how to kill Zeke or anybody in the circle for that matter, but finally sleep overtook me. Nick shook me awake what seemed like five minutes later.

"Dude we're here." He said

I got up and sprang into action thinking I would need to help bring Cam to the infirmary.

"The Doctors came and got her. She's in their hands now." Bex said exasperated. We all heard Macey and Nick yelling from the back of the helicopter. They were fighting

"I trusted you! How could you Nick. I honestly thought you were the one person who would always, _always_ be there for me through everything in the spy world, but I was wrong," Macey sighed, "so wrong."

"Mace I, Mace the circl-, I…I… Mace babe I _do_ love you I want to be with you, you just have to trust me on this one. I didn't have a choice I had to do this. Do you think this is what I wanted? Do you think I can choose my family, my parents, my grandparents, my _great grandparents_? " Nick said

"I thought you were different , I thought I loved you." She said

Macey started walking off the helicopter in tears. We all looked back at Nick instinctively. His head was in his hands.

"I told Macey." Was all he said, this comment was directed at me though. No onoe else would know what he was talking about. Everyone looked at me for the answer. I shrugged not knowing if I should tell them.

"I told Macey I was, or am, I don't even know anymore, part of the Circle."

**OOOOOOOOOOO Cliffhanger!**

**So guess what guys Luvslove wins my favorite place challenge yay! So PM with the phrase you want in the next chapter Luvs**

**So I have news guys! Wanna hear it?(This is the point where you're probably saying nope, but I'm gonna tell you anyway!)**

**I'm entering a challenge. Thefrostedrose is having a previous generation challenge, my one-shot should be out by the end of the week! Yay! Keep an eye out for it **

**Summary: Ever wonder why Abby can't stand Townsend, or why Joe, Rachel's husbands **_**best friend**_** just waltzed back into her life years later when their daughter wouldn't remember him? Ever wonder why Rachel let Bex, the first Gallagher Girl from another country into the school? Have you ever wondered why Matthew Morgan took the mission when he did? It was all because of one mistake a certain headmistress made when she was in her senior year at Gallagher.**

**Did you have a favorite line in this chapter?**

**Are you excited for my one-shot?**

**Can you give me at last 10 reviews before I update? **

**C'mon you guys gave me 13 last chapter I think ten I reasonable. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the wait guys but here's the chapter and it's un-beta'd**

**Zach**

Macey and Nick were yelling at each other down the hall, Bex and Jonas were discussing Madame Dabney's latest lecture, Liz was sitting next to me trying to make me feel better. Grant was with Ms. Morgan waiting for Cammie to come out of surgery. I was completely pissed that I couldn't be with them. The nurse had come in a few times already to tell us everything was okay, but I didn't believe her. The surgery Cammie was in was only supposed to take three hours at the most, and it had been almost five. Ms. Morgan came in and sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said

"Hey," she whispered

"How's Cammie?" I asked

"She's um, uh okay," she said

"_Really?_" I asked

"Zach, she lost _a lot _of blood, the doctors are worried," She told me

"How's Grant dealing?" I asked

She chuckled, "He hasn't left her side since she got out of surgery."

"She's out of surgery?"

"She is."

"Why hasn't somebody told me yet?" I asked

"Zach, this may be hard to hear sweetheart, but she doesn't want to see you."

"Why, wouldn't she want to see me?"

"I don't' know, but when I asked her if she wanted to see you she changed the subject."

"Well can you ask her again?"

"We did, she became upset very quickly"

"Did you ask why," I said with a hint of anger and some confusion in my voice

"She seemed very upset Zachary, we didn't want to press."

"This is ridiculous I'm going to see her," I said standing up

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mr. Goode," Ms. Morgan replied icily, standing up herself.

"And why exactly is that," I asked

"_She. Doesn't. Want. To. See. You._" She said

"Well I might just have to test that theory myself I said getting up and walking towards her room."

"Not so fast Goode." JJ said stepping in front of me_**(**_**Yay for JJ**_**)**_

"JJ," I said, "How nice it is to see you, how is Gia doing, good I assume considering the fact that she just had Dee Dee brought in for CIA questioning."

"She's fine" JJ replied, "But there's no way to charm your way out of this one. If I were you I'd go back to your room, classes start tomorrow you wouldn't want to be sleepy during them all would you?"

"I'll be fine, can I at least see Cammie from a distance?" I asked

"Not tonight Mr. Goode" Ms. Morgan replied, "Get to bed, all of you" she said referring to the other members of our group who all started retreating to their rooms.

"Ms. Morgan?" I asked

"What is it now Zachary" she asked

"She is going to be okay though right?"

"I hope so," she said "Something happened when she was captured, well, I imagine lots of things happened to her, but something in particular happened that's really bothering her."

"Do you think she'll be in classes tomorrow?" JJ asked

"JJ," Ms. Morgan said, "she just got out of a major surgery she probably won't be in classes for another week or so."

"Oh, well we were gonna do this lesson tomorrow and we need an even number of people and, _could she just please come for cove ops_"

"Goodnight JJ," Ms. Morgan said walking away.

"That isn't a no…"

**So I updated I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooory for the wait I have recently started high school and things have been hectic I haven't talked to any of my old friends since like june because I go to catholic school now instead of public but yeah whatever**

**10-12 Reviews please I'll update next week if I get them I PROMISE!**

**And could some of you review my other story Awkward too. I got like 26 follows and like 5 reviews **

**LOVE ANNA**

**PS have any of you been hit by Sandy I have it sucks but I didnt have school today and I don't have it tomorrow! You're in my thoughts stay safe!**


End file.
